WELCOME BACK (DAREYA)
by DAREYA FANN
Summary: its my imaginary sequel episode to CID series. The story starts when daya has returned to India after his foreign trip.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : Its about **DAREYA lovestory**  
its my imaginary sequel episode to CID series. The story starts when daya has returned to India after his foreign trip.

**P.S**.: please forgive me for my stupid hindi , because hindi is not my mother tongue (nor English)  
try to focus on dareya feelings and not on language  
thank you

Episode name **:-****WELCOME BACK**

** **_1058 episode_****

_April 4th- 2014_ - Friday morning - **11am**

at shreya's house

Shreya is in kitchen, packing hot box and cursing herself not to be late  
She is done with packing hot box and looked at clock, its **11am** already!  
She ran into her bathroom and finished her bath in 2 minutes and came out of bathroom.

Then she opened her wardrobe, took a BLACK shirt , put on her and looked in the mirror.  
She felt that black would not suit for good occasion. And then she picked up PINK and ORANGE shirtS.  
Shreya to herself :-PINK toh teenage girl's color, not for CID officers. unke paas ye ORANGE color ka shirt hi nahi, shayad unko orange achi nahi lagega.  
Then BLUE, GREY, VIOLET, WHITE,,,,...

finally only one formal shirt left in the wardrobe. She looked at clock its **11:25** **am**. Shreya had a panic attack.  
FLIGHT ARRIVES AT** 11:45am**, Airport is 30 minutes far from her house. She wore the shirt which is remained in the wardrobe.

Shreya started her car after putting the hot box in her car and rushed to airport.

AT **11:50** **am** shreya reached international arrivals gate and looked into the big screen: FLIGHT NO... FROM CAPE TOWN TO MUMBAI- ARRIVED- AT **11:45 AM**  
Then she waited for 20 more minutes  
Shreya( to herself ) :-customs formalities complete karke bahar ane mein waqt toh lagega! Aur thodi hi dher mei woh ayega, 2 mahine ka inthizar ab 2 pal mei khatam hone wala hei..!

Then she saw a crowd coming out of international arrivals gate. She could able to see only one man who is 6"2" tall, with muscular body, wearing white Tshirt & light brown jeans in glowing colors and the remaining field was dark to her.  
She was waving her hand at him, but because of heavy rush, he could not see her and headed towards exit gate.  
Immediately Shreya dialed 1 from her speed-dial-call-list.

Tring Tring DAYA phone rang, a small glitter came on his face as he saw Shreya's name on his phone.  
DAYA - hello shreya  
SHREYA - sir, aap palat ke dekhiye ek baar  
DAYA - haan kyu ?  
SHREYA - pchhh ek baar dekhe toh sahi

Daya turned back, and saw a girl in bright red colour shirt & navy blue jeans with a bunch of red roses in hands.  
that small glitter in his face has suddenly transformed into 1000 wts bulb.

SHREYA - welcome back sir ( she gave the flowers to him)  
DAYA- (taking the flowers from her) arey shreyaaa thum, i didnt expect you here..!  
SHREYA ( with half smile) - kyu sir kisi aur ka inthizar kar rahe hei kya?  
DAYA - (gave a little smile) - weise nahi shreya, ithni saalon se koi mujhe recieve karne keliye nahi ayaa  
haa abhijeeth athatha, lekin usko kaam zyada hotha tha mein waha nahi hone ki wajah  
aaj thum ko yaha dekh ke mujhe chhota sa dhakhha lagaa..

SHREYA - ab thak ki baath mujhe patha nahi sir, lekin aaj se...  
aaj se mei app ki sath hi rahungi  
har kadam pe, har mod pe, har mushkil pe mei app ki sath dungi  
aap kabhi bhi apne aap ko akele math samjhayiye,(shreya with small smile)mei aap ki parchhayi hu

Shreya grabbed the cart handle from daya's hand and started walking to parking area  
DAYA - (forcefully trying to stop his tears) - arey shreya thum kyu thakleef lerahe ho, mujhe dedo ( daya trying to take the cart from shreya )  
SHREYA - isme koi thakleef nahi hei sir, aap thak gaye hongi, mei samalthi hu..  
DAREYA shifted baggage into shreya's car. Shreya sat in the driver seat, daya sat beside her. they headed towards daya's house.

Shreya brought the hot box to the dining table while daya was busy in moving his bags to his bedroom.  
When Daya came out of his room, he saw Shreya doing something over dining table.  
DAYA - kya kar rahe ho shreya?  
SHREYA - sir, mei ne aap keliye khana banake layi hu, aap fresh hoke aajayiye, sath me khana khalenge  
DAYA- thum mere liye ( shreya interrupts him)  
SHREYA - aap kuch math kahiye, pehle fresh hoke aajayiye, khana thande horahi hei  
Daya nodded his head and rushed to bedroom...

he changed to his formal CID clothes and opened his suitcase, took out a small box, holding that box he had a mixed feelings of happiness, confusion, tension.  
he couldnt dare to bring that thing out side. somehow he managed gather all his courage and walked out of his room with the box in his hands.

shreya was talking on phone , she didnt notice him.  
Daya had sweat all over his face, he was extremely tensed and excited at the same time.  
DAYA to himself - bade se bade bomb ko diffuse karne mei bhi ithna tension nahi aya, magar ab kyu mere hath, peir kaap raha hei?  
ohh god ab mei kya karu?  
shreya still didnt notice him, he took the chance, jumped back into his room, hid the magical box inside the locker.

Now he is feeling relieved and came out. shreya was also done with her phone.

SHREYA - sir, pehle chai coffee kuch lenge yaa phir khana?  
DAYA - nahi nahi khana khalenge, mujhe bahuth bhuk lagrahi rei  
daya sat near to shreya  
Shreya served aloo-paratha , gobhi, and mutter paneer to daya  
DAYA - (surprised ) - shreya tumko kaise patha ki mujhe mutter paneer pasand hei?  
daya started tasting one by one  
SHREYA - sir, aap ko yaad hei? 2 saal pehle beuraeu mei se hum sab log dinner pe gaye the.  
aur aapko waha muttur paneer acha laga. mei us restaurant chef se recipe leliya  
DAYA - sach kahun shreya , ithana acha khana mei ne abhi thak nahi khaya  
vakaye mei tumhara hathon mei jaadu hei

will upload next chapter soon- magical box mystery continues...


	2. Chapter 2

DAYA - vakay mei tumhara hathon mei jaadu hei shreaya

SHREYA (in very low tone) - aap chahe toh aise khana app ko zindagee bhara milege!

but fortunately he heard it!

they both finished eating. First Daya got up and walked towards sink to clean his plate, while shreya was

drinking water and stood up with water bottle in her hand ran after him

SHREYA - sir, app kyu clean kar rahe ho, mujhe dedona

Because of her fast movement water fell off from bottle and she stepped on it , slipped...

But he did not let her fall

He held her with his left hand around her waist and holding his plate with his right hand and bent slightly

towards her ( just like in my prof pic)

Shreya was trying to hold his shoulder but fortunately caught his collar, by pull of shreya, Daya's shirt button

fell off. They both didnt notice this.

For the first couple of seconds Daya was trying to give support to her , but from the 3rd second he forgot

what he was doing and lost in shreya's eyes

DAYA to himself - kithna khoobsurath ankhein !

Shreya's heart was pounding so loudly that she could hear her own lubb-dubb

Shreya was conscious about all this but she did not move at all, she didnt want to disturb him, she didnt even

blink for a single second.

Unfortunately Daya's phone rang at the wrong time.

Daya regained his consciousness by the second ring, came out of shreya's eyes and turned his head , looked

at his mobile on the table and looked back at shreya and realized that he is still holding shreya.

Suddenly they both separated, Daya wanted to say sorry to shreya, but he didnt, he could not. Because he

didnt know weather he has done right or wrong as he never experienced such a moment in his entire life to

judge himself.

The mobile was still ringing, Daya ran to his phone and answered.

DAYA (in a dull and low voice)- haa boss

ABHIJEETH (in high pitch) - arey yaaaar welcome to India. sorry yaar case ke silsile me thoda busy tha, isiliye

airport...  
DAYA - koi bath nahi abhijeeth, mein aaj bureau aaraha hu

ABHI - teekh hei bureau mei milthe

Daya cut the phone

DAYA - shreya bureau chalthe

Shreya nodded her head, went to start her car

Daya came out of his house with a bag and got in shreya's car.

They are heading towards CID bureau

There is pindrop silence in the car, to break this silence Daya turned on radio ...

it sings - pelhi nazar mei kaisa jaadu kardiya

Daya felt a bit discomfort by this situational song and changed the channel

2nd channel sings - Blue eyess hipnotise teri kardi a mennu

Daya gone crazy and banged the poor radio with his fist.

Shreya shocked by his punch on radio

DAYA - sorry for that, wohh.. aahh.. mujhe purani gane pasand hei

Shreya looked at window and laughed silently.

5 minutes passed in silence, this time its shreya's turn to break the silence

SHREYA - sir us bag mei kya hei?

DAYA - sab keliye gifts

SHREYA - Cape Town se

DAYA - haa shreya

shreya wondered what did he bring for her and she wished that he would open his bag and show her gift right

stopped herself from asking that - sir, mere liye kya laya ho? because she thought she is not that

close to him at this moment to ask such kind of questions. So she didnt dare to ask.

They reached their destination without knowing the answer for shreya's unspoken question. They walked

into bureau, everyone ran towards Daya. Abhijeeth and Freddy jumped onto him and hugged.

AHIJEETH - yaar i missed you a lot

NIKHIL - haa sir, mei bhi aapko bahuth miss kiya sir.

FREDDY - sir, waha makkhan wala paratha nahi mila kya?

DAYA - kyu freddy ?

FREDDY - aap kaafi pathla hogaya !

everyone laughed

SACHIN - sir, trip kaise hua?

PURVI - sir, aapne wahaka photos keencha? dikhayiye

Nobody was giving time to daya to answer their questions

ACP - journey mei takleef toh nahi hui?

DAYA - sab teekh hei sir

and entered bureau

ABHIJEETH - lo ab tarika ji bhi agay, heinn

- hum DAYA ko dekhne aye

- How are you Daya

Everyone became busy in interviewing Daya and Daya made everyone more happy by giving presents to each and every one EXCEPT SHREYA

Shreya was confused

Shreya looked at Daya to know weather he is holding anything for her, but unfortunately he is holding nothing

but his mobile.

Shreya to herself - ho saktha hei ki woh mujhe dena bhulgaye honge.

Shreya opened Daya's bag when nobody was watching her, but it is of no use, the bag was completely empty.

ACP - hame iss case ke baare mei kuch information milne wale hei. koun jayega mere khabari se milne?

DAYA to ACP - sir meine sab ko presents dediya , ab mei free hu, mei chaltha hu usse milne.

ACP - are you sure Daya ?

DAYA - haa sir

Daya took his bag and while leaving he called someone and said- aur kithna time lagega?

PERSON on his phone - bas, 30 minutes sir

DAYA - ha ok i will be there in 30 minutes

Shreya's face became red, her eyes became more red than her red shirt. She ran to her desk which is in the

corner, she sat in her chair.

By this time 2 tear drops came out of her eyes which she could not managed to stop. She wiped her face and

trying hard to not to cry...

- END OF 2nd CHAPTER -  
Guys do you think DAYA didnt bring anything for her. You know that there is a magiacal box hidden safely in Daya's house right !  
Next chapter will reveal the mystery!


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost **5** _in the evening_ and people were leaving the bureau to go to their places.

Before leaving the bureau ACP saw that Shreya was sitting at her table

and seriously looking at her computer.

He went upto her and asked - Kya hua Shreya? pareshan lagrehe ho?

Shreya without looking at him - kuch nahi hei sir.

ACP - ab dher ho rahe hai, apni ghar jao

Shreya - haa sir, thodi kaam baaki hei, uske baad chale jaathi hu

ACP - haa phir teekh hei , toh mei bhi tumhare sath rukh tha hu

SHREYA - arey nahi sir, mei chale jaungi das munite mei, aap jayiye

ACP also left the bureau leaving Shreya alone.

**5:15 pm**; _Bureau_

Shreya was alone, sitting in a corner, this time she didnt want control her tears.

SHREYA to herself - mujhe kaise bhul sakthe?

unhone mereliye ahmedabad mei ithna risk leliya, mere liye ithna kuch kiya

shreya stopped crying and said to herself - agar mere jagah kisi aur hothe toh..

nikhil, pankaj, freddy yaa purvi , uskeliye bhi Daya sir ne uthna hi risk lethe the !

mei uskeliye kuch khas nahi hu.

I think should stop loving him and start respecting him like my senior.

**At 5:45 pm**,

Shreya's phone beaped...She did not care, but the

name on her mobile made her to open the message

MESSAGE from DAYA SIR - jaldi BEACH PALACE HOTEL aajav

Shreya was confused.

SHREYA to herself - JALDI AAJAV..? par kyu? Daya sir kisi museebath mei toh nahi?

nai nai aise nai hosaktha.

ho saktha hei ki woh iss naye case ke baarei mei baath karna chahthe the.

Shreya took her gun and rushed to Beach Palace Hotel.

**At 6:00 pm**, **_Sun has set_**

Shreya reached the hotel.

Before even shreya enter into the reception, she was received by two lady staff of the hotel.

STAFF - Welcome mam, hum aapka hi inthizar kararaha hei

Shreya frowned and said - aap ko galath femi huyi hei, mei CID se Inspector SHREYA

STAFF - humko patha hei maam, aap hamare saath aayiye. This way please...

they lead her to the beach entrance which is at the back side of the hotel.

50 meters far from her,

there were 2 antique chairs and a table which was covered by plain cream color silk cloth

and a candle in an antique glass on it.

A perfectly sculpted , Greek God shaped Man in black suit was standing near the table, facing the sea.

She didnt have enough brain energy to guess who is he. Because she ran out of all her energy by crying.

STAFF - Madam, sir is expecting you.

and they left.

Shreya was totally unaware of what was going on

and walked down the pathway which leads to the GREEK GOD wala HERO.

The pathway from Shreya to the table was filled with rose flower pots.

And lanterns around each and every pot has brightened the path.

While walking she looked up -

the dark blue sky is filled with shimmering stars and a crescent moon.

When she reached the table, he turned towards her.

Shreya was speechless by looking at DAYA.

Daya wore a black suit with dark maroon shirt, holding A BOX in his hands.

Light Beethoven symphony playing from background.

DAYA - thanks for coming shreya.  
baito

Shreya was speechless and without saying a word sat on the chair.

She felt cold waves underneath her feet

DAYA - sorry shreya meine sab ko presents diya lekin tumko nahi.

sab ke saamne tumko gift dena meri bas ki baath nahi

kyun ki .. you are very very special to me!

Finally he gave THE BOX to her

Shreya was still in shock, she didnt really understand what was just happened.

DAYA - khulke dekho shreya

Shreya with wide opened eyes, staring at Daya

DAYA - open itt!

Shreya blinked and started unwrapping the box.

While Shreya was unwrapping it,

DAYA said - meine waha poore 2 mahino thak doonda tumko ek accha gift lane keliye

But at the end of my search i found this.

Shreya took out a frame from THE BOX and looked at it and SURPRISED !

DAYA - " I DID NOT FIND ANYTHING MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN THIS "

Shreya was surprised by looking at her REFLECTION in the FRAMED MIRROR which she found in the box.

DAYA - - - sat on his knee with a ring in his hand said

" " MUJH SE SHAADI KAROGI " " ?

- THE END-


End file.
